My life as a escort
by xxstardancerxx
Summary: Rin has no options left but when her best friend Kagome, finds out how bad thing are for Rin she has a couple things up her sleeves. This first fanfic i hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

A/n This is my first fanfic story so please be nice in comments i will take constructive pointers and thank for reading

disclaimer: i own nothing sadly

* * *

There was a knock at the door this morning.

* * *

(Rin pov)

I don't know what to do i have no options. Well i do have options but not the best options. So there i was setting in what one would call a living room on my worn down tan couch looking at this red piece of paper in my hands. That i found taped to my door. A piece of paper that held my life, that told me i had one week to pay the rent that i was 2 months behind on or get out.

That how kagome found me and this is how my story begins.

(normal pov)

"Rin you home" kagome yelled coming through the door of my small apartment.

"Yeah " rin says but it only comes out as a whisper as she glanced up at her friend.

Kagome was 5 ft 7" with long legs, tone arms, 34 C sized breast, nice bum , flat stomach, long black hair that reached the middle of her back, deep blue eyes that could and would make any guy melt, a face that looked like it was scalped by an artist, and lightly tan skin.

To put in simple she looked like a supermodel with larger breast , to finish it off the look she wore light blush black eyeliner,and a sexy bedroom Smokey eye in the colors of black and blue but it looked gorgeous, just like she always did. To complete the look she wore 5 inch electric blue stilettos, black mini skirt, blue silk top with a deep V neck, that showed off her ample breast with a black blazer all name brand of course and to finish it off a large black Gucci bag.

Kagome looked at rin and immediately knew something was wrong with her friend. So she sat down beside her on the couch and saw what was on the red paper rin was so intently looking at and gasped at the information she saw.

"Oh rinny why didn't you tell me what was going on. I could of helped you out." she said in a concerned voice.

Rin finally put the down eviction notice and turned to look at kagome but it still didn't feel like it was actually real she was hoping she could just wake up. Deep down she new she wasn't going to wake up.

"I didn't want to ask you for help or be a bother and plus my pay was coming in a week or so. " she said

"But the eviction notice said you haven't paid your rent in two months what happened ."

"I know, my boss was late paying me for 3 pay stubs, then she fried me and refused to pay me because i took lunch and didn't bring her anything back "rin whispered the last part but kagome still herd.

"WHAT SHE DIDN'T PAY YOU AND-"

"I know OK I'm sorry . But please don't yell at me "rin said looking down like a hurt child being scolded.

"You're right I'm sorry, i just can't believe someone would do that . But you should have come to me. I would of helped you"

"I know i just didn't want to ask for help, you've helped me so much already . Can we please talk about what brought you here? Please ?"

"Oh well i don't remember HEHE "Rin just smiled at her friend

"OK. So can i get you something to drink "

"Um yeah tea please "

"No problem " rin replied as she got up and walked over to her kitchen got kagome and herself a glass of ice tea. Then walked back over to the couch and sat down.

"Oh i remember, now i was wondering if you wanted to come out with me this weekend " kagome said after taking a sip of her tea.

"I don't know i have a lot going on"

"Alright " she said sadly " but let me know if you need anything, OK"Rin nodded slightly. They sat there in silence for a moment until.

'' come on let's get your things packed''

"What are you talking about kagome? "

"Well your things of course, you can't stay here any more so you're moving in with me, duh come on you're suppose to be the smart one " as she giggled while walking in to rin's bedroom.

Rin followed kagome into her room.

Rin's room was for the most part plain it had dingy off white walls a small twin size bed against the wall with deep drown second hand worn down blanket a small wooden lamp on the bedside table with a couple chips on it on the had a once white old stuffed dog that rin has had forever.

Kagome new rin couldn't afford a lot but her room had a comfortable filling even though it didn't have much.

"I can't moving in with you kagome "rin whispered as she sat crossed leg on the bed wrapping her arms around her old white stuffed dog.

"Why not"kagome asked Huffing while stuffing rin's clothing into a duffel.

"You've already done so much for me. I can't-"

"Stop" Kagome says as she turns to look at rin.

"you're moving in and that's final Rin" she said in a stern but caring voice.

Rin knew when kagome got a idea in her head there was no need to challenging it kagome always got her way.

"OK but I'm paying rent" rin said with determination written all over to her face.

"OK rin whatever you say " she said with a smile of triumph .

Kagome packed Rin a overnight bag and said.

"We can come back tomorrow and pack the rest of what you want ok .after i get off work then we will go shopping " she finished excitedly and big smile on her face .

"No shopping kagome please " rin begged with pleading eyes. Rin absolutely hates to shop specially.

" we can talk about that later i have your bag packed let's go "

Rin nods slips on her shoes gabs her wallet and keys they walk out rin locks the door behind them and walks down to the parking lot .

Rin follows kagome to her 2015 red BMW convertible and gets in. Kagome starts the car and they drive away from rin's apartment.

* * *

When they got to kagome's they walked into a very luxurious modern apartment that had 3 bedrooms, 2 full bathrooms, a large living room,and kitchen in 1 of the bedrooms she had a large flat screen TV plus a king sized platform bed with green on it two bedside tables lamps on each a chair in the corner and two other doors one a private bathroom and the a walk in closet which was her room. In the second bedroom was a creamy color in this room was a full size bed on a dark cherry wood frame a small bedside table with a lamp as well a small 30 in" flat screen TV. The last bedroom was a made into a closet that looked more like a small mall.

They ordered takeout much to rin displeasure that kagome paid for and ate in the living room. Kagome lounged on a expensive futon while rin laid on a blanket on the hardwood floors while they both watched minions on a 50 in" flat screen before going to bed .

A/n pls review


	2. Chapter 2

(The next morning )

When Rin woke up she really wanted to stay in bed even though she new that she shouldn't get use to the nice bed she has just slept in, so she slowly pulled herself out of bed . She walk into the bathroom did her business once she was done she went out to the to be meet by a very happy kagome.

"Morning rin" kagome sang. Kagome is never a morning person.

"Morning why are you so chipper this morning " rin asked sleepy

"I have to get to work soon so i figure we can hang out after work what do you think "

"It sounds good. But i have to look for a job and a place today"

"Not today I want you to just relax o.k." kagome argued

"Yes but -"rin tried to voice her opinion but kagome was faster.

"No buts alright just be ready by 5 and we can go to that small cafe and the little bookstore that you like down town."kagome knew rin couldn't say no to a trip to the bookstore . Rin was conflicted about what to do she knew she need to get a job and her own place so .

"Alright but I'm going to start looking tomorrow "she said in a small voice.

"Great I will be back in 6 hours make yourself at home and relax . I'll see you soon bye" kagome said as she hugged rin goodbye and walked out the door.

"OK bye "

"WAIT " Rin yelled as she ran to the door in a panic.

"What " kagome asked smiling at Rin's antics.

"I just wanted to thank you for what you're doing for me ."said looking down fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

"No problem "

" and um have you seen my glasses "Rin asked in a small voice.

"No sorry but i have to go I'll be back soon. Check in the living room. " kagome answer giving rin a quick hug and left.

Rin went back to the room she spent the night in. She looked into the bag that kagome packed for her and rolled her eyes at the choices she made with her clothes.

Rin grabbed her clothing for the day and want to the bathroom for a shower. *ring ring* her cell phone went off.

(With kagome)

I walk in into my work building which was a 60 floor building the lobby was modern sleek with black and silver everything. But i pay no mind to anything or anyone giving an evil glare i have a plan that i need to put into motion .

So I get into the elevator push the button for the 60th floor, when the elevator dings i walk out and i see three men or... demons yes i work for three of the most powerful and dangerous demons in all of New York. I smile at them but turn and look at Mr. Taisho the owner of the company and ignore his two sons that are standing by him.

Inu no Taisho was a dog demon with long silver hair and one dark purple stripe on each cheek amber eyes, well built all together he looks about 30 (even though he was a lot older) in his black silk suit with a red and blue tie.

His eldest son Sesshomaru had long silver hair, amber eyes as well he also had two magenta stripes on each cheek and a blue crescent moon on his forehead mostly covered with his bangs, and always had a sonic look on his face he looked about 25 he had on a traditional black and white silk suit with a silver and purple tie.

His youngest son inuyasha had long silver hair amber eyes all so with two adorable white dog ears on his head he looked about 23 he had on a black silk suit with a red shirt and black tie to finish it off.

" Are you still looking for an escort for sesshomaru "she asks with a look of determination on her face.

"Yes i am but, he's just so picky. " looking pointly at sesshomaru" Why do you ask my dear " Inu no Taisho replied with small smile and a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Well i might have found a girl for him?"

"Why don't we go into my office and talk about this. All of us. " Inu no Taisho advised turning to look at his sons. Kagome nodes and they all walk into Inu no Taisho's office and take a seat. Inuyasha was sitting next to kagome with his arm wrapped around her while kissing and sucking down her neck on a small black sofa while sesshomaru and Inu no Taisho's sit in black armed chairs facing them.

"So tell me about this girl" Taisho asked kagome.

" Well she's a friend of mine her name is Rin she's staying with me at the moment"she says while inuyasha still kisses and sucks on her as she is enjoying it and use to it at the same time. Taisho cut her off before she could continue.

"Why is she staying with you "

"She got kicked out of her place, her boss didn't pay her for a months on end, and then fired her without paying her. And she to nice to stand up for herself she my best friend but, she is a bit of a push over. So she was in a bind and i literally had to make her stay with my last night "

"Make her" all three men picked up on that small statement but Inuyasha voiced his curiosity once he he removed his head from her neck.

"Yeah she wouldn't have asked and would have tried to figure it out by herself but she has to be out in two weeks and i just found out about it "

"She's at your place" Taisho asked

"Yes sir"

"Would it be OK if we went there and meet her ?"

"Yeah that would be fine "

They all look over at sesshomaru to see him just standing there with a blank face "Great. Let's get this over with"

Inuyasha said rolling his eyes at Sesshomaru's actions or lack of for that matter. And they left in one of the large company SVU.

When they got to Kagome's apartment the small group got out of the car, walked to her door when they approached the door she unlocked it and walked in and what they saw was not what they expected Rin was on her hands and knees in the living room with her face to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

(Rin)

After she was done with her shower and get dressed. She went to look for my glasses the last place she remembered them was on the living room floor she sat them down once the movie was over. But she didn't see them. She started looking around still didn't she them so she looked under the couch she was after all on the floor during the movie. She got down on her hands and knees to look under the couch she saw them she put her face to the ground and grabbed them.

"Rin what are you doing " she hears kagome. She gets out of that position by come back and sitting on the bottom of her feet with her legs under her.

"I was looking for my glasses and I found them!" she answer excitedly while put my glasses on. An got up and turns around what Rin was meet with made me go wide eyed.

"Oh hello " rin say quietly with a small blush on her innocent looking face.

Sesshomaru got a good look of who he maybe hiring. She was 5ft 3" had long dark brown hair that reached the bottom of her shoulder blades still slightly damp from the shower, innocent big brown eyes covered with glasses, small nose, plump kissable lips, all on her soft round face, and no makeup. Her skin was lightly sun kissed tan.

She had large breast about 36 D, but not overwhelming, a small waist, and wide hips perfect for carrying his pups, " _Where did that come from"_ Sesshomaru thought shaking his head . She would be a bombshell if she wore proper clothes that fit in stead of a XX-large light green long sleeve shirt with large jeans that wore way too long you could barely see her orange and white checkered painted toes. **(A/n sorry but something had to be orange, white and checkered go rin)**

Taisho was the first one to reply

"Hello my name is Taisho and these are my sons sesshomaru and inuyasha it's nice to meet you " said in a kind voice as if he was trying not to scare her with an outreached clawed hand while the other two just nod at the sound of there name's.

"Hi r-r-rin's names rin ... i-i mean my name is rin it nice to meet you all as well" rin rambles out while shaking his hand and blushing in embarrassment since all eyes wear on her for the moment.

After an awkward moment of silence.

"OK so um I'm going to go so you all can talk or um something " rin mumbles with her head down and slowly walking to the front door and putting on her shoes.

"Wait i promised we could go to the cafe and bookstore when i got off right. So let's go i promised. " Rin just looks at kagome and then looks at the strange men that kagome brought back with her.

"Is that ok with you guys ?" Kagome asked her boss.

"That will be fine " Inu no Taisho answered.

"Great let's get going, come on rin " kagome says practically dragging her out the door.

When they finally got in the car **(A/n inuyasha, kagome and rin in the back)** kagome told Inu no Taisho the way to the little cafe.

To say the car ride was quite was a major understatement. Rin was looking out the Window. Taisho kept look at his sons but really focused on rin who seemed to not be noticing. Sesshomaru keep stealing glances of rin he felt a strange pull to her. He couldn't believe his father for listening to inuyasha's wench about this nonsense.

When they finally arrived they all got out of the car. Rin thanked Taisho for driving then quickly went inside.

"So what do you think " kagome asked full of hope.

"I think she's perfect. What do you think of her sesshomaru ?." Taisho replied

"Hn"was all her got as a reply as his son walked into coffee shop

As they walk into the warmth of the café they see rin at the counter talking to what looked like another customer that was a black panther demon as we walk up we hear the guy say "i got what you want rinny"

"What right now " rin reply's happily

"Yep so do you want it" before rin could reply kagome speaks up and says "rin what are you doing? " hope she new her friend as well as she thought she did.

"Oh I'm talking to my brother Mik'hail " said rin with a huge grin on her face

"WHAT ?! But he's a demon?" inuyasha stayed with a confused look on his face.

" Were foster siblings we grow up in the Kaede's house"rin answered

" so do you want it Rin" Mikhail asked now looking at rin "oh yeah. thanks Mikhail "she said.

Mikhail turned around and got in to his backpack while pulling out two take out container. He gave Rin the containers and said "I have to be going now but see you Monday rin " "yes of course see you then" she replied as she hugged him in goodbye. She was now looking at them with a smile.

"What do you guys want to drink? My treat." Rin asked. Taisho simply said 3 coffees black, kagome replied latte then they walked away to get a table.

"I like her kagome she's perfect but do you think she will go for being a escort i mean i can smell she's a virgin?" Taisho asked once we were sitting down.

"I was a virgin when i started with inuyasha."

"yes but do not take offense, but i can smell she is more pure than what you were when we meet."

"well that true Rin's as pure as it gets and don't worry Taisho" she said as she winked at him "Hmmm let me see something " she said as walked over to Rin.


	4. Chapter 4

**i own nothing... sad face :(**

"hey rin how was your day?" Kagome asked rin

"oh it was really good i even got a call back from a job but" rin answered

"something about that but doesn't sound so good" they had to admit kagome was one hell of a actress **(A/N just to make it clear sessh, Taisho,and yash are listening to the conversation they are demons)**

"they said i have the job if i lose at the very very least 25 pounds" rin replied _WHAT Rin does not need to lose any weight more like gain"_ all three men thought at the same time but Sesshomaru thoughts was louder and more demanding. By that time rin and kagome had joined them at the table. Rin passed out everybody drinks.

"So rin what's in the container" inuyasha asked

"Oh it's homemade ramen all the kids from the group home that are still a round get some once a month" by time she was finished the sentence inuyasha already had one of the containers out of her bag and was eating the ramen.

"INUYASHA WHAT ARE YOU DOING THAT'S NOT EVEN YOURS. How rude."kagome yelled as she hit inuyasha on top the head. "Stop yelling and hitting me you baka" inuyasha yelled back but not as loud

"Kagome kagome kagome kagome! " Rin wimped as she attempts to get Kagome's attention

"WHAT? Oh sorry "kagome apologized

"It's OK kagome Inuyasha can have some " Rin said with the brightest smile Sesshomaru had ever seen.

"Like this chick already" Inuyasha exclaims while shoveling more food to his mouth. "Sooo good"

"Rin i couldn't help but overhear that you're looking for a job? " Rin nods slightly " i may have a job for you if you're interested" Taisho asked Rin and she just looked up at him chewing on her bottom lip. So he continued ...

" I would like you to work for my company as Sesshomaru's escort "

" What? "was all Rin could manage to get out.

" You don't have to answer now but if you have any questions i would be happy to answer " Taisho replied

"W-w-WHY do y-you want me?" Rin asked

"Well you seem like a really nice girl and that's what i have been looking for, i would like you to spend some time with Sesshomaru beforehand so you can get to know him a bit. If you say yes we can work on an agreement on the contract. " Taisho said as he got up to leave with Inuyasha and kagome following in suit.

Rin was frozen in shock and couldn't do anything but open and close her mouth, she didn't even notices them get up to leave or kagome kiss her cheek and say that she will see her at home, as she and Inuyasha walked out hand in hand or that Taisho, and Sesshomaru was having a conversation till Taisho smiled kindly at Rin as he walked out.

"what?" rin whispers

"you can't be that slow human" Sesshomaru asked with a board look you his face.

'sorry' rin said with her head down.

Sesshomaru looked at her with interest, felt a bit of pity for the girl he reached over and grabbed her hand and starts pulling her out of the cafe. Rin just let him tug her down the street. When they finally stopped rin was out of breath and her little legs hurt. But yet he was as empress of as ever.

''SO why do you want me to be your escort?'' Rin asked as she walked over to at bench and sat down she patted the spot be side her. Sesshomaru sat in the spot she indicated for him to sit and said.

'' I don't want you as my escort ever little one.'' He said

''Oh then i guess i'll go back to Kagome's then it was very nice to meet you Sir'' Rin replied nicely with a smile on her face as she got up to leave. Just as she was about walk away sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and she felt that same shock the when he was pulling her out of cafe.

'' I wouldn't go back just yet inuyasha and your friend haven't seen each other in awhile.''

'' Does that have to do with anything?'' Rin asked generally confused with her head turn to the side. Sesshomaru pulled rin down back down on the bench and told her very slowly .

'' Rin kagome is inuyasha's escort and he has been gone for a long time so he may want to show her how much he missed her'' It took a moment but then she realized what he was talking about. At the realization of it all Rin's jaw dropped and her mouth formed an "O" like shape. "Ohhhhhh um uh then i'll go to the bookstore i guess " she smiled at him with a deep blush on her face. Sesshomaru just looked at her for a minute in awle of her complete innocence then he said. "Come on then i don't have all day to do this''

"What do you mean you're coming with me ?" she asked confused

" yes " was all he said as he got up and started to walk away from her. So figured that she should hurry up and catch up with him

" um why are you walking with me sir" she asked quietly. " _God i hope he slows down soon or stops i don't think i can keep up with him much longer " rin thought_

"You're mine" he said. Then rin stopped walking and just looked up at him as he came to a stop when he noticed when rin was no longer walking with him.

"I-i-i'm not yours" rin said trying to be strong willed and tough. But in the end she just ends up looking adorable with her arms crossed over her chest. " You are if you agree to be mine" she looked down in thought. "How long do i have till you need an answer?" she questioned

" Let's not think about that right now". So they walked in silence till they reached the bookstore that rin wanted to go to. Rin smiled as she walked to the store that she loved to go to whenever she had a free min.

 **please review what you thing and ideas**


End file.
